Reunion Of A Family
by Original Dark Angel
Summary: Second Installment of the Silver Eyes Trilogy. Ginny Weasley is keeping two secrets from Draco Malfoy. One is Julie. The other is Cassie Starr. Complete.
1. Prologue: The Battle

Reunion of a Family 

**By: Original Dark Angel**

"Silver Eyes are a Malfoy trait, Ginny. Family legend says that they were a gift from a dragon. Hence my name."

-Draco Malfoy, _A Moment with the Dragon_

Prologue: The Battle

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the gathered troops. Diminished and wounded, only sixteen remained present, and were not in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's. Less than half were over twenty. Only an hour earlier, they had pulled Harry and Mrs. Weasley from the ruins of the Burrow. Harry now slept upstairs and Mrs. Weasley in the hospital. Fred now was in the hands of Voldemort. Tomorrow they would march on the Riddle House and hopefully rescue him. Tomorrow according to Professor Trelawney would be the last battle. "I won't lie to you, making grand speeches about how we'll all live through this, because you know as well as I do that we won't. We've already lost so many, friends, family, and tonight may be the very last night you spend alive. Live it well, because at eleven tomorrow, we take the fight to Voldemort." His gaze lingers on Ginny's face for a moment, the youngest here by a full year, and the one who had faced the most loss, before he disapparated. Only time will tell.

Ginny sat motionless on the couch as people started to file out of the room, going out to enjoy themselves. Ron and Hermione hugged her good bye, as they left for some expensive Muggle hotel. Harry was still asleep upstairs, and finally Ginny was left alone. She stood and studied the wall of names the war had cost them, carved haphazardly, randomly across the wall by different people. "_Bertha Jorkins, Sirius Black, Cedric Digory, Alastor (Mad Eye) Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley_," she had read these particular names so often that she could now do it without a single tear. "_Bartamaius Crouch Sr., Luna Lovegood_ . . ." here Ginny's voice cracked. The newest name, her best friend, a sixteen-year-old girl, slaughtered by Lord Voldemort. She struggled to continue. "_Paravati Patil, Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas_." Here she couldn't continue. Her boyfriend had died a year ago last week. Tears started to weep through her mask or not caring.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, turning her away. Someone had stayed behind. "Don't, Ginny. Don't do that to yourself."

"I'm not finished!" she cried, struggling blindly.

"Thank goodness." She recognized the voice now. Draco Malfoy. When he had turned on his father to save Hermione, the Golden Trio had accepted him with out question. He had earned their trust a million times over since then, as well as winning Ginny's. "That wall's a bloody cemetery," he continued. "Too morbid for us mere mortals."

She turned to face him, tears flowing freely now. "Someone's got to remember."

"We all will. Together." He held her close while she cried. "Don't take the whole burden on your shoulders, Ginny. They are not big enough to carry this wall." He stared at the wall, unconsciously reading the names to himself until he finds the two he carved. _Irene Malfoy, _and_ Blaise Zambini_. Both his cousin and his girlfriend had died defending him from his father although a year apart. Irene had died to save him from a beating. Blaise had died, when she backed up his decision to disobey his father. Draco had been the one to pull Ginny away from first Dean's body, then Luna's, though she didn't remember it. He knew how she felt. It was the same way he had felt after kneeling beside Blaise's lifeless form, hopeless and broken inside.

"Tonight is the last, you know. Whether we win or lose, the world is going to change tomorrow."

"You'll make it, Ginny. There isn't a person here who wouldn't die to save you."

"That's just it. My worst nightmare is that they'll all die and I'll be the only one left. Alone."

"Oh, Ginny," he whispered.

She pulled away. "I'm being stupid. This could be your last night alive, and you're wasting it comforting me."

"No where else, I'd rather be." She laughed at him. "I'm serious Ginny."

"Your options are rather limited." Wasn't that true, what with his girlfriend dead, parents shunning him, friends off shagging, and the hero upstairs asleep. Sitting next to a beautiful girl was more than he thought he'd get. He forced himself to listen as Ginny continued, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ginny. The big battle is tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep."

"Who could sleep on a night like this?"

"Potter." Ginny laughed, and then leaned against his chest. He swallowed and looked down at her. "Ginny?"

She looked up and kissed him. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He nodded, and pulled her into his lap for a deeper kiss.

Ginny woke up in her bed. Draco must have carried her upstairs. She pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair and hurried downstairs. Hermione was already cooking breakfast, trying desperately to fill Mrs. Weasley's shoes while the woman was in the hospital. People were gathered around, sitting in every corner and talking in hushed voices. Ginny sneaked a look at the sofa. There was no sign of last night's activity. Well, what did you expect, Ginny? A flashing neon sign? She mentally chided herself. She looked around for Draco, but didn't see him. When asked, Hermione told her that Draco had gone with Dumbledore and Harry. Ginny helped serve breakfast to the gathering troops, and pretended that nothing had changed.

Hours later in the midst of battle, she saw him again. He was dueling with his father and didn't see the snake flung at his back. She cried out, "Draco, duck!" He flattened and the snake's fangs buried themselves in Mr. Malfoy's neck instead of his. Uninterested in the older man's death throes, the snake turned back to Draco, spitting something in his face. With a harsh cry, he jerked back, a hand wiping away the fluid. The snake lunged at him, but Ginny's wand was faster. "Avada Kedavra!" The snake fell inches away from Draco. Ginny kicked it out of her way as she hurried to his side. "Draco?" His fingers reached out for her. She grabbed his hand and knelt next to him, resting her head against his chest. She had seen his eyes. The snake's venom had blinded him. "I'm right here," she reassured him. "I'm right here." She held onto him, watching the battle go on around them. Ten minutes later, Harry killed Voldemort and the deatheaters began to flee. "Draco, we won," she whispered. His hold on her tightened and Ginny knew that everything would be okay.

Ginny handed the house-elf her cloak. She had to see Draco and after the doctors had told Draco that he would never see again, he had banned her from his hospital room. He was home now, a month later and he had to see her now, so she could tell him. She followed the elf down the hall into the sitting room. Draco stood in front of the fire seemingly staring into the flames. "Draco?" she whispered tentatively.

"Go away, Ginny."

Now her temper flamed as bright as her hair. "No! I won't! You can't avoid me forever!"

"Watch me." His tone was the same collected cool as when she had first entered.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I'm blind!" He shouted, as he spun around, face livid. Ginny had never seen him so visibly angry before. His eyes had always spoken for him, but now they were empty and his face flushed with anger.

"I don't care!"

"Well, maybe you should!" He started advancing towards her, but tripped over a footstool. He kicked it away from him, and just sat on the floor, face buried in his hands. She hurried to him, but he turned away. "I don't want your pity," came the muffled voice.

"Well, you have it, not because you're blind, but because you're pushing everyone away."

"And it's clearly not working with you. Why?" He turned his face up to her, tears still making tracks down his face.

"I love you."

He had to lie. "That night meant nothing to me, Ginny. Now will you please go away," he pleaded.

"Meant everything to me."

"I'll pay you to go away! Just go!" he cried desperately. She had to leave, before he broke his resolve and pulled her into his lap again.

Her hand came up so fast; it surprised both of them, leaving a red mark across his cheek. "I never wanted the Malfoy money!" She got to her feet and walked to the door, turning back to look at him one last time. "I just wanted the man," she whispered softly. His head jerked up in surprise, but she had already left.

For the next six months, Ginny hung on Harry's every word about Draco. She learned that Draco was having the mansion cleaned out, leading teams of aurorers through the mansion, pointing out secret passages, and replacing passwords. When the twins were born, she sent him another enchanted letter to tell him the truth. But it was returned unopened. So Ginny, put her thoughts of Draco Malfoy away, concentrated on her children, the NEWTS, and then a job at the Dailey Prophet. Her peace lasted four years, before silver eyes changed it yet again.


	2. The Twins

Chapter 1: The Twins

Julie squealed as Ron tossed her in the air and caught her again. Harry picked up Cassie and did the same. "Again, Uncle Harry!" Harry paused a second, to study the twins silver eyes.

"I know I've seen those eyes before," he remarked quietly to Ron. "But before I can place them, they do a Ginny-thing and the resemblance is gone."

"Same here. Ginny still won't spill. She's going from hand to mouth these days and still refuses to call whoever-it-is and demand child support."

"Doesn't Hermione know? She' Ginny's best friend."

"No, she won't tell Hermione either." Ron scooped up the twins. "I better put them to bed. Be right back." True to his word, Ron was downstairs in five minutes. "I give them five minutes before Julie drags Cassie downstairs. With any luck, Ginny will be home by then and she can deal with it."

"I'm home. What do I have to deal with?"

Seeing how awful his sister looked, Ron changed his mind. "Nothing, Gin. You alright?"

Exhausted, Ginny just collapsed in her dad's old chair. "Toss me the classifieds, Ron. I got fired."

"Is Boot insane? You're his best reporter!"

"Best reporters show up on time without lame excuses. Classifieds, Ron?" He tossed them to her. "They need a secretary for the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. They might hire me, because of Dad."

"If money is tight, Gin-"  
"I'll manage."

"You'll manage? **You always manage! You've managed for four years! It's abouttime thismystery guy putsome moneyintohis kids!"** Realizing that this probably wasn't the best way to go, he softened his tone. "Ginny, I love the twins, but you can't do this on your own. This guy needs to chip in before you end up on the streets."

"I swore to myself years ago that I'd never ask him for money."

"He owes you four years worth of child support for two kids. That much money would get you out of that tiny, rundown apartment, keep you going until you find a new job, and start a school fund for Cassie and Julie."

"He'd take them."

**"We wouldn't let him! Bill's the bloomin' Minister of Magic! The whole family is considered to be war heroes. You're best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Draco could use some of his influence. Who would stand a bleedin' chance of taking your kids away!"** Ron exploded.

Tears were now spilling down Ginny's face. Harry stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ron . . ."

"Mummy?" Every head turned to see Cassie standing at the top of the stairs. Barefoot, in a white nightgown, red hair tumbling down her back, she could have been Ginny sixteen years ago if not for the silver eyes. "Mummy, Julie's scared. The yelling scared her."

"Did it scare you too, sweetheart?" Ginny moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I know that it was just Uncle Ron. But Julie wants you."

"I'm coming," Ginny started up the stairs.

"Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gin. Let me go up and calm Julie, since it's my fault she's scared. Then we can talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about. I have to go take care of my daughters. Tell mum, that I'm taking the girls home tomorrow." Ginny pulled away, picked up Cassie, and went upstairs.

As they went, the men heard Cassie plead, "Tell us the story of the blind dragon, mummy."

Ron turned back to Harry. "Screwed that up again. I can't stand that my little sister is working as hard as a house-elf. She's only twenty-one and she already bears three times the responsibility of other girls her age. The least that guy could do is chip in enough money so that she could be with the twins some of the time."

"How much would she get?"

"At $200 a month, per child, Bill and I figured a $19,200 back payment to start." Harry whistled at Ron's large figure. "The combined $400 a month would let her quit that lousy muggle restaurant waitress job. Both jobs combined gave her a yearly salary of fourteen thousand, which was spent on the necessary costs of food, rent, utilities, clothes, child care, and debt from Cassie's hospital bills."

"How's Cassie doing?"

"This new medicine cut the seizures back to once every one to two months. Cassie's a fighter; she'll be all right. Something about her attitude makes me think there's a bit of Slytherin in her."

"You may be right. How about we run it by Draco next time we see him?" Harry gathered his things to leave. "Oh, and you might want to take the girls out tomorrow to make it up to Ginny."

"How do you know these things?"

"Years of practice. See you tomorrow."

"Draco!" Harry and Ron walked over to him. Ginny followed reluctantly, holding tightly to the twins' hands. Thank goodness, Draco had dark sunglasses on and the boys would be unable to see his eyes. Harry shook Draco's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some questions for you and Ron. Your secretary said I could find you here. But I've clearly caught you at a bad time. Hermione Weasley, I presume?"

"No, it's just Ginny and the twins."

"Ginny. Nice to meet you again. And these must be the beautiful nieces, Ron brags about."

"I'm Julie."

"I'm Cassie Starr."

"How old are they?"

"Just turned four." The twins had been born so early. If he did the math, he would know that they had to be his. Please don't figure it out, she hoped silently.

Draco pulled out his wallet. "Then I insist upon treating you to ice cream to celebrate." He pulled out a handful of coins and searched with his fingers until he found two sickles, which he presented to the twins. "Happy belated birthday."

"Say thank you to Mr. Malfoy," Ginny admonished them. She couldn't refuse this without questions.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Julie and Cassie said in unison, before skipping away to the counter. Ginny kept her eyes on them, while listening to the men's conversations.

"I received this letter from a Witch in New York. She claims she can cure my blindness. I wondered if you knew anything about her."

"Don't get your hopes up, Draco. You've been searching for a cure for nearly five years. I doubt this woman can come up with something new."

"I've got to try, Ron. I can't live like this forever."

"Well, Talia Tidestorm is a famous healer of the impossible," Harry cut in. "She's never failed yet."

"Then maybe in a week I can toss these in the trashcan where they belong." Draco said removing the shades. Ginny heard Harry's gasp. Thankfully, Draco put the sunglasses back on before Ron looked up from the letter, but Harry knew. It was only a matter of time. "Thanks for your help, I'll SEE you soon." He stood and used his cane to get to the door. "Good bye."

"I'll drop the girls off, so you can meet 'Mione, Ron." The ride home was silent, but once they were inside and the girls ran off to brush their teeth, he exploded. **"What were you thinking?"**

"Harry-"

**"Those are Draco Malfoy's kids!"** he shouted, gesturing wildly. "You haven't even told him, or he would have taken responsibility for them. He's not some horrible person anymore, and you have no right to keep his kids a secret from him!"

"He didn't want me!" Ginny shot back. "And I'm not a fortune-hunter. I'll raise the girls on my own."

"It's not fair to him, Ginny."

"Please don't tell him," she pleaded.

"I don't have to. Once Madam Tidestorm restores Draco's vision, he'll be able to see for himself, because those eyes are a dead giveaway. The only reason you've gotten away with it this long is because of the glasses he wears." Harry grabbed his cloak and stormed out. Ginny sank into the kitchen chair. Julie and Cassie found her there and hugged her. Finally she pulled herself together and took them upstairs.

"I found a job, Mum. I'm going to move to America. Of course I'm going to take the girls. What kind of mother do you think I am? No, I don't know when I'll be back," Ginny sighed into the telephone, thinking when Draco Malfoy moves to Siberia. "Mum, of course I'm thinking clearly. The girls and I need to stand on our own feet." Ginny sat down in the chair and twirled a lock of flame red hair around one finger. "No, this doesn't have anything to do with Harry. Of course we're still speaking, Mum. All right. Yes, I know. I'm taking the girls to the muggle mall for sneakers, this afternoon. But I'll come see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye, Mum." Ginny hung up and finished the macaroni and cheese for the girls' lunch.

Draco practically dashed into Harry's office. "Potter, you're wearing black robes, a white shirt, green tie, and the sign behind you says 'Quidditch fans only.'"

"It worked then. Glad to hear it. How's the world changed?"

"A whole lot brighter." Draco laughed. The phone rang interrupting him.

Harry his speakerphone. "Potter."

"Oh, Harry. Something awful is happening. Ginny is moving to America with the girls. Just out of the blue. And she can't afford it. I saw her bankbook, Harry. She's almost out of money, and the Dailey Prophet let her go. I can't help but think it might be related to that argument you two had."

"Probably is. I'll talk to her. Do you know where she is?"

"She went to the muggle mall. The twins needed sneakers. Please stop her."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley. I'm off in three minutes. I'll go straight there, and talk to you later." He turned the phone off, and turned to Draco. "Want to help me talk stubborn Ginny out of doing some thing stupid?"

"Why not?"

"Julie! Come back here!" Ginny hoisted Cassie onto her hip. "Somebody grab her!" A man in a black cloak snatched her up. "Thank you, sir. I'm so-" Ginny stopped, when an annoyed Draco Malfoy having seen Julie's silver eyes turned to see Cassie's.

"Virginia Weasley, you have some explaining to do." The cold look his own silver eyes leveled at her sank her heart.


	3. Found

Chapter 2: Found

Ginny would remember that day forever. She had sounded like a two-year-old accusing Harry. Harry had taken the twins to her mum's and left her with Draco Malfoy to 'sort out her mess.' An hour later she left city hall as Mrs. Virginia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, the legal papers signed to give the girls their rightful names. Draco paid off the rent due on her apartment, and left her to pack, while he fetched the twins.

She remembered him returning an hour later, with the girls, both clutching new dolls. Both were laughing, pleased with the new arrangement. No questions about their new daddy or how they went from Julie and Cassie Weasley to Julianna and Cassondra Malfoy. Their happy chatter filled and otherwise silent carriage ride. It was the beginning to an uncertain future.

Ginny stood in front of the fireplace studying a painting of Narcissa Malfoy. The real version sat in a corner, knitting. She was here to supervise Ginny with the twins. A minute later one of the house-elves admitted the twins. Only fright made them greet first their grandmother, before running to her. "Mummy! Mummy," Julie cried hugging her mother's skirt. "Look what Daddy bought us."

Ginny admired the dolls and the dresses. She pulled Cassie into her lap and read her a story, while Julie dressed and redressed the dolls. She managed to keep her face smiling when the house-elf returned an hour later to take the twins away to their nursery. Narcissa promptly dismissed her, and Ginny returned to her room, already missing the twins. She was only permitted an hour a day; on Draco and Narcissa's order, of course. Ginny hated this house, and for once, she even hated Draco.

Ginny tiptoed down the hall, careful to avoid the house elves who would be forced to report her presence to Narcissa. She had to see the twins. Two doors down, she heard Cassie cry. She almost ran to her, but Draco responded first, and she had to duck around a corner. Once he was inside, she hurried to the door so that she could watch. Draco sat in the chair, still wearing his cloak. He must have just gotten home. Curled up in his arms was little Cassie. "Hey, Little Princess, don't be afraid. Daddy's here." He rocked her for a while, until Cassie was asleep again. But he didn't just put her to bed and leave. He sat there and watched her sleep. Their features looked so much alike, and seeing him like this made her heart ache.

"Galdorf help the miss!"

Ginny jumped. Narcissa's favorite house-elf had snuck upon her. "I thought I heard Cassie crying, but Mr. Malfoy seems to have everything under control."

"Then I escort the miss back to her room!"

"I'll handle it, Galdorf. Go back to bed." Draco stood and carefully laid Cassie in her bed, tucking her in again. The house-elf disappeared, muttering. Ginny entered the room, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Julie's ear, and pull the blanket over her feet again. Draco turned to face her. "Spying on me is awfully low, Virginia. You don't trust me with my daughters for even a minute, do you?"

Ginny laughed. "That's rich, Malfoy. You are the most hypocritical man to walk this earth. I hate-" He pinned her arms to her sides, and captured her mouth with his, cutting her off. His tongue forced entry into her mouth and the aggressive kiss rammed through her. His hands began to slide over her thin frame, and she wound her arms around his neck to deep from falling. He allowed the kiss to continue, for a few minutes, letting the heat build, then he firmly detached her.

"This is my house. I make the rules." He turned and walked out, leaving her alone.

They continued on that way for the next month. The few times they met, an argument would turn into a kiss, then something more, then the same words over and over again. "This is my house. I make the rules."

Then one early December morning, things changed. Ginny ran into Draco in the hall, and his arms went around her waist to prevent her fall.

"Let go of me, Malfoy."

"Gladly." But he didn't.

"You're still here, you-" Once again he kissed her, pulling her against him. He lifted her up so her legs wound around his waist. He began trailing kisses down her neck. "Draco," she whimpered. It brought him to his senses. He should set her down, say the hateful words, and leave. But he couldn't. For the first time in four years she had used his name. He kissed her again, deepening it.

"Draco. Virginia." Narcissa's voice cut through their mood, and Draco set her down. "Virginia, I wish to see you in my sitting room. Now. Draco, you have a meeting with Fudge. You had better be going."

Ginny nodded and turned. "Ginny?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned back. "Your house. Your rules. I know." Then she left, effectively stomping his heart down into his stomach. He turned and stalked away.

Ginny waited in Narcissa's sitting room. When the older woman entered, she slapped Ginny across the face. "You tramp. You live in this house, you obey my rules. Draco keeps you only for the twins' sake, and as soon as he finds a suitable wife, there will be a quick divorce and you can kiss your children good-bye. If I had my way, you'd be out on the street where you belong today. The twins and Draco would certainly be better off for it." Ginny turned and ran, past the twins, out the door and into the yard, until she fell. The last thing she felt was pain, but then the world went black.


	4. Making This Work

Chapter 3: Making This Work

"Daddy! Mummy's missing," Julie cried. "She went outside and forgot her cloak."

"Ginny went outside in this weather? Why would she do that?"

"The mean old witch made her cry," Cassie accused. "Then mummy ran outside, and hasn't come back."

Draco looked up and saw his mother sitting in the shadows. "You."

"Now, Draco," Narcissa said smoothly, "I merely tried to explain-"

"Shut up, Mother. You've hated Ginny since the beginning, so you sent her out into this weather, knowing full well that with me gone in the carriage, she had no way off the property!" Draco snatched up his cloak. "Levi! Rachel!" The house-elves appeared instantly. "Rachel, bundle up the twins and send them to Ron and Hermione Weasley in the coach. Levi, gather the rest of the house-elves and some torches. Lady Malfoy has gone missing."

"At once, sir."

Ginny's leg hurt. That was the first thing Ginny realized when she regained consciousness. The second was that she lay half in the raging creek, and her skirt was soaked. Sleet pelted down on her. Slowly she tried to move, to drag herself from the creek, but failed. She heard a voice calling her name. "Draco?" she cried, weakly. "Draco, I'm here!" The last thing she saw before slipping out of consciousness was her husband skidding down the bank toward her.

Neville joined Draco in the hall. "She'll be all right. Got a bad case of pneumonia, but it'll sort itself out in a couple of days. Healed her broken ankle, but there's nothing else magic can do for her."

"She'll be alright?"

"Yes, but you had better take care of yourself before you get ill too," added Neville taking in Draco's soaked and bedraggled appearance.

"Rachel already shoved hot toddy down my throat and I'll go change now. Thanks. Could you ask Weasley to keep the girls for a week?"

"Sure and your mum's been delivered to the home by now. Gross little elf too. Need anything else? Anything for Ginny."

"No, but thanks, Longbottom." Levi than showed Neville out, while Draco slipped into his room. He peeled off his wet clothes and pulled on a dry pair of pants. He slid under the covers, gathering Ginny to him. This marriage was going to need work.

The next week passed slowly for Ginny, overwhelmed by the sudden changes. With Narcissa gone, the whole atmosphere lightened. With the twins occupied it was much quieter and she could not busy herself with the routine of old. And instead of avoiding her, Draco was at her side every minute.

The first two days had been fuzzy. She had been much too sick to understand anything, although she remembered Draco holding her, bathing her forehead with cool clothes, and offering her a glass of water. The third she was still weak, but alert. Draco had read aloud to her and ate dinner in his room with her. The fourth, fifth, and sixth, she alternated between reading, sleeping, and studying her surroundings.

The sixth evening, Draco had a dinner party he could not get out of. Ginny watched from the doorway of the bathroom as Draco shaved. She loved the way he flicked the knife across his skin, barely paying attention, but never cutting himself. He looked up and saw her in the mirror. "Only vampires have a lack of reflection," he remarked. She flushed. "Come in and inspect." She quickly ran her fingers along his jaw and nodded, before returning to the bedroom. He followed her and quickly assumed his evening jacket, although the tie was giving him trouble.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she spoke up. "I'll do it, Draco."

He walked over to her chair and knelt. Her fingers deftly knotted it, straightened it. Before she could move her hands away, he captured them and brought them to his lips, silver eyes dancing. "Thank you, Ginny." He kissed her fingertips. "I'll be back by eleven. I promise. I'll wake you when I get home because I have a surprise for you." Then he left, leaving Ginny breathless.

Draco grinned. The light on the bedside table and the book that had fallen out of her fingers gave evidence that Ginny had tried to stay awake but failed. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Ginny, wake up." She stirred, and opened her eyes. He slid one of his surprises into her arms. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Cassie's bright red hair and sleeping face. Then her eyes flew over to Julie's identical picture of innocence. "Surprise," he whispered, as he placed Julie next to her before getting up to change. He returned from the bathroom, to find her crying as she cradled the twins to her. Slightly alarmed, he sat next to her. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't. I just . . . just . . . oh, it wasn't you keeping me from the twins"

"Of course not, Ginny. I thought you had the same access to the twins I did. If I'd had any idea, I would have sent Mother away immediately, but I distanced myself from you deliberately. That was a mistake on my part, but I didn't want to force you into a real marriage since I thought you had moved on. If you left me I wanted to be able to keep the twins, because they're all I have left of you."

"Draco, you have me. You will always have me. Ilove you, Draco Malfoy. Losing you again would kill me."

"I figured that when what Mother said sent you running out into the cold. Don't worry. You will never ever lose me."

Ginny eventually fell back asleep, but Draco stayed awake, watching the three red headed girls in his life sleep, for a long time.

"Daddy! Mummy! Wake up! Wake up!" the twins chanted, jumping up and down on the bed. "Its wake up time!" Ginny moaned and pulled one of the pillows over her head. Draco watched as the twins tugged on their mother.

"Did the alarm go off yet?"

"Daddy doesn't have an alarm clock here."

"No alarm means I get to sleep in."

"Mummy!"

Draco laughed. Ginny opened her eyes. "You know, they're your girls before eight a.m." she accused.

"I know, but it is almost ten. That would make them our girls."

"Its ten!" Ginny sat up. "How did I oversleep?"

"Relax, its Saturday. I don't have work. I thought we'd go out Christmas shopping today. That was we're out of the way while the house-elves decorate. They're not too happy with interference. I'll have one bring us breakfast, and then we can bundle up Julie-" He caught her and swung her up. "-and Cassie-" He trapped Cassie with his free hand. "-and go to London." The twins squealed with glee.

Ginny smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Julie, hold still!" Ginny pulled the pale blue shirt over her head, and snapped the top button before Julie started squirming again. Draco had already gotten the much calmer Cassie dressed in her matching pale green shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Julie!"

"Julianna Desirae Malfoy, listen to your mother." Draco knelt next to Ginny. "I'll do this. Why don't you go get their cloaks?" She nodded and picked up Cassie. Draco turned back to Julie. "You know Santa is watching, Julie." Her look of horror was comical and Draco had to struggle not to laugh. "You have to behave." Julie allowed him to finish buttoning her shirt and tie her sneakers.

Ginny returned with Cassie already in her emerald cloak. She handed him Julie's. He smoothed the sapphire blue hood over bright red hair. Ginny stared as he lifted Julie to hand her over. Ginny took her. "I don't know how you did that, but I hope you teach that little trick to me."

"Very carefully." He took her free arm and Cassie's little hand. "Let's go. I can hear Santa's bells jingling at the toy store."

"You're going to spoil them rotten."

"That's the idea."

Malfoy Manor was huge. Ginny had never even seen this corridor before, but Draco told her to explore the manor while he put the twins to bed, after their busy day of shopping. She wandered in and out of spectacular sitting rooms and spacious guest rooms. At the end of the hall was a painting that covered what Ginny suspected to be a secret room. Draco hadn't mentioned it when he was describing the lay out and curiosity got the best of her. She stopped in front of the handsome portrait of a strong-willed girl with traces of a vampire heritage. "Password?" the girl asked in a bored tone.

"And where do you lead to?"

Suddenly the girl smirked a smile reminiscent of Draco's. "I know who you are. You're the red head muggle-lover Uncle Lucius told me about. You are pretty though. My opposite in every way, red hair instead of blond, green eyes instead of blue, short instead of tall. This will be interesting." She switched topics abruptly. "I lead to Draco Malfoy's private study. If you can figure out the password, I'll let you in and answer any questions you have If you can't I'll go back to my book." Ginny looked at the title of the book. _The Malfoy Lineage_. The girl in the painting followed her gaze, and smiled sheepishly. "Please get it right," she pleaded.

"May I have a clue?"

"It is something he cares deeply about."

"Julie and Cassie?" The painting girl shook her head. "The Manor?"

"No. A vain girl would have gotten it right the first time."

"Me?" Ginny asked in surprise. The painting nodded. "Ginny Weasley-er-Malfoy."

"Ginny Weasley works." The painting swung open. Ginny stepped inside. The wall was covered with sketches. Mostly the girls and her, or just the girls, all signed by D. Malfoy. A few were of a dark haired girl she remembered from school, Blaise. But one on the wall was of her sitting on the window seat in the owlry at Hogwarts, a good six years earlier. She remembered the day, but hadn't known that anyone else was there.

"Good isn't he?" You were his favorite subject even in school, when you hated each other. He said you were so natural, full of life, with an innocent quality that he worked so hard to capture. 100 percent different from the stilted portraits he had done before of his mother, Blaise, and me." The girl was in an identical portrait behind Ginny.

"Who are you?"

"Irene Andrea Krystle Malfoy, Draco's cousin. His father was my father's elder brother. He died when I was three and I was sent to uncle Lucius's as a companion for the new baby. When I outlived my purpose at 19, Voldemort had my uncle kill me."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew that it would happen, so I forced Draco to paint my portrait. That way when I died, part of me would be around to mother him. He was only 15 then."

"Good thing. I can't stand his mother, Narcissa."

"Mother? I mothered him more than that witch. Even at four, the baby was my responsibility. Draco is too decent for that witch. I'm glad he sent her away."

"I am too." All of a sudden, a smile spread across Ginny's face. "If you've known him since he was an infant, then you know all of his deepest darkest secrets."

Irene smirked. "I like the way you think, Ginny. Should I start with him climbing the school's whomping willow and making his father come to the school to order him down, or his attempt to free Galdorf at age 7?"

"I haven't heard either story, so you pick."

"Galdorf then. Horrible disgusting little elf that he is. Used to tattle on Draco every time the poor boy was in the wrong. Mrs. Malfoy was a horrible disciplinarian. Took Uncle Lucius's stick to him once for running inside with muddy feet. As if the boy knew any better, and wasn't running from Galdorf himself. But she took a stick to him, leaving marks that took weeks to heal. Poor little boy didn't say a word to anyone for a week. I had a tutor (Uncle Lucius didn't want me to go to school) so I couldn't be with him all the time. Well Galdorf tripped Draco, as the boy was coming down the stairs, Draco crashed into Mrs. Malfoy's favorite vase, smashing it. Galdorf was about to run and tell Mrs. Malfoy. Draco was frantic, probably figured he'd be locked in the dungeon for this offense. He jerked off his coat and tried to force it into Galdorf's hand. Galdorf threw himself down, screaming and kicking in terror. It brought me and Mrs. Malfoy running. I got there seconds before her and fixed the vase with my new charm, but she was angry about Draco's attempt to free Galdorf. She raised her fan and you could see Draco tremble, so I picked him up and walked away. She couldn't hit me. A social worker checked me over once a month and she knew it. But she never really forgave him for trying to free her favorite house-elf."

"That doesn't sound like the same mother who didn't want Draco to go to Durmstrang because it was too far away."

"It wasn't. That was me. At school, Draco would refer to me as his mother."

"Couldn't brag about Mother's beatings, could I?" Both women looked up guiltily as Draco strode in. "Irene was the one who sent me food and other presents, Ginny, and she was the best mother a boy could have."

"Draco, how long have you been listening in?" Irene regarded him with a steely glare.

"Actually, I was about six feet behind Ginny," he confessed. "I wanted to see what you two had to talk about. My childhood apparently. I wonder if Ron has any good stories. Turn about is fair play."

Ginny's mouth dropped open as her mind raced to think of what Ron could tell Draco. Horrible things. "Touché?"

He smiled and brought her fingertips to his lips, kissing each one. "The girls are in bed."

"Good. Are you sure you don't mind taking them tomorrow?"

"Not at all. My secretary informed me that she has yet to see my girls and is rather indignant. Dear Mrs. Valdoci, sixty years old and determined to run my life in as neat and orderly fashion as possible." Ginny's laughter followed them down the hall.


	5. The Blind Dragon

Chapter 4: The Blind Dragon

Draco pulled out onto the highway, after picking up the groceries that Ginny had requested.

"Daddy?" Draco turned around, but Cassie didn't say another word.

"Cassie?" The little girl didn't respond. She had gone pale and still. Then her body began to convulse and shake in violent tremors. "Damn!" Draco pulled over, and freed her from the car seat, before she hurt herself straining against the straps. Seconds after the seizure stopped, another started. This one was worse. "Crap, oh, crap." He had seen Cassie's seizures before, helped Ginny care for her even, but two seizures in a row right after having the flu was more than he could handle on his own. He moved her to the front seat, where there was more room, before pulling out and dialing the car phone.

"Emergency Room. What is the nature of your emergency?" The cool professional tone brought a wave of relief.

"My four year old daughter had two seizures in a row. She has a condition that causes them, but she hasn't had two so close together since she started this new medicine six months ago."

"What is the name of her condition?"

"I don't remember. She wears those medical alert tags. Julie, crawl up here and hand me Cassie's necklace. Epileptic. She's epileptic."

"Name of child?"

"Cassondra Starr Malfoy. Her doctor is Neville Longbottom."

"Your signal shows you moving, sir. We'll have a team waiting for you and I'll page Dr. Longbottom. Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"Please. I'm not sure what to do. She has the flu. Could that have caused this?"

"Possibly. Is she free of seatbelts and car seats?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone you need to call?"

"My wife and brother-in-law. I have another cell phone. Julie, what is your mum's number?"

"32674"

"And Uncle Ron's?"

"42179"

"Good girl. Call them and tell them Cassie had two seizures."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright sir, you're a block away. The team is ready."

"Thank you."

He pulled into the parking low. Cassie's seizure started again, and Neville pulled her out of the car, placing her on the gurney. Draco picked up Julie and followed them. She tugged on his arm. "Uncle Ron and Mummy will be here in a couple of minutes."

More like moments. Ginny rushed in and seeing Draco and Julie, threw her arms around them. She took Julie and started peppering him with questions. Once he answered all he knew, she went up to the Nurse's Station to pester her.

Ron put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. Ginny is just overprotective of Cassie. Even more so than Julie."

"Why?"

"The seizures for one. And Cassie's the spitting image of you."

"The twins are identical."

"But Cassie inherited your mannerisms, attitude, and smirk. I can't believe that I missed all of that before. She's just like you." Ron sighed. "Losing her would be like losing you again and Ginny couldn't bear that."

Draco felt a lump in his throat that had nothing to do with his daughter's mysterious illness and everything to do with the shame he felt for shoving Ginny away when he was blind.

Ginny returned and curled up in the chair next to Draco, head on his shoulder. Julie was napping on his lap, when Neville finally came out two hours later. "Appendicitis. Caused her to go into epileptic shock. She'll be fine. In recovery and already awake. Wants Julie."

Ginny smiled. "Can we see her?"

"Go ahead."

Cassie lay on the hospital bed in a little white hospital sleeper. An IV ran into her slim wrist, but her silver eyes were as alert as ever. "Daddy!" she squealed. "We forgot the toothpaste."

Draco choked with laughter. After everything she'd been through, she was worried about toothpaste. It was the first trace of Ginny's personality he had ever seen in this daughter, selfless concern. He sat next to the bed and tousled her hair. "Don't worry about it, Princess. It doesn't matter as long as you're okay." Cassie smiled and put her little hand in his larger one. Ginny lifted Julie up next to her sister and the girls giggled as they inspected Cassie's hospital bracelet. Draco drank in the sight, feeling Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

Finally Cassie looked over, begging. "Please tell us the story of the blind dragon, Mummy. We haven't heard it in a long time and Daddy never has."

"Once upon a time there was a powerful dragon who lived in a cave with many beautiful things inside it. A palace-like prison, but a prison nonetheless, despite the treasures around him. Then a beautiful Princess was sent to him, and she made him happy. He had no desire to leave his prison as long as she was there with him. But a shadow man killed the Princess and the Dragon fled the lonely cave. After a time, when he was strong, fast, and cunning, the most powerful of all dragons, he returned and fought a lengthy battle with the shadow man. In the end, he destroyed the shadow man, but the shadow man's final blow blinded the dragon. His silver eyes were empty. Even though he was still the strongest, fastest, and most cunning dragon, he was too afraid to take his place in the sky and returned to his prison."

"But someday when the time is right, the Blind Dragon will return for Lady Julie and Lady Cassie Starr of the Silver Eyes," the twins chimed in.

"There's more to the story now. Do you want to hear it?" The twins nodded, eyes wide. "The Blind Dragon recovered his sight, and realized his fears were foolish. He rescued Lady Cassie Starr using his other talents along with the help of loyal Lady Julie. For the Ladies of the Silver Eyes are very important to the Dragon."

"Wow," Cassie murmured sleepily. "I didn't know Daddy was a dragon."

Ginny laughed and kissed her forehead. "Something like that, sweetheart."

Ginny tucked Julie into bed. The little girl was already asleep, so the fuss over Cassie's absence was delayed. Ginny was worried about Draco. He had been silent on the way home, and he appeared troubled. Smoothing a blanket over Julie's shoulders, she turned and joined Draco at the doorway. He continued to stare at Julie, and Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, what are you thinking about?"

"Ginny, that story you were telling the twins. Is that how you saw me after I went blind?"

"Yes. You were everything you had been before, but you were scared. I knew that you'd come around."

"So you're saying that if I hadn't ordered you out that afternoon. I could have had you and the girls all this time not out of pity, but out of love?" She nodded. "I'm a bloody idiot." He pulled her after him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He stopped in front of Irene's portrait. "Veritas."

"About time, Draco."

"Can you go away for the rest of tonight?"

"All night?"  
"Making up for lost time," Draco said, with a smirk.

"I see. Ginny, I expect details in the morning."

"Some things are private, Irene." The portrait rolled her eyes, but disappeared, running down the hall. "Now why are we here?"

"Because decorum means that we can't go and kick Potter out of his house so we can use his sofa." Ginny giggled, and Draco continued. "I want you to know that I loved you then. I love you now, and I will love you forever, Ginny Malfoy."

"Good because I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Ginny moved into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He plopped down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap.

**The End.**


End file.
